


Sugar Rush

by peachandcloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachandcloud/pseuds/peachandcloud
Summary: "Finding a sugar daddy is my only life goal right now" - TaehyungSungwoon and Taehyung are step-siblings who were living a normal life, not until their parents died on a car accident leaving them with their uncle who then ran away with their parents' money ― leaving them with nothing but a huge amount of debt. As the younger brother, Taehyung was never allowed by Sungwoon to work part time which leaves the older one to work twice than he needed to for them to be able to survive everyday's living. Thus, it became Taehyung's goal to find a sugar daddy so his brother no longer has to work until he's worn out ― but of course everything must be kept a secret.





	Sugar Rush

Taehyung was 8 years old when he was introduced to his "older brother" who's only a year older than him.

 

  
"Taehyung, this is your Sungwoon hyung. We'll be living with him and your new mom from now on", his dad's introduction to the guy in front of him.

 

His mom has left them since he was born and never heard anything from her anymore. It was hard growing up without a mother, but his dad has never lacked on showing how much he means to him. And he was more than happy to know that his dad found someone to love again — plus a bonus older brother.

 

Taehyung has always been a shy guy and has always wanted an older sibling as he was mostly bullied at school, which of course his dad has never heard of.

 

  
"Hello Taehyung. I am your Sungwoon hyung", Sungwoon introduced himself and walked closer facing his brother. He took both his hands as he say words, words that really made Taehyung happy. "From now on I will protect you, you are my little brother so you can always depend to your hyung, okay?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Taetae. . ."

"Taetae?"

"Tae?"

"Kim Taehyung??!"

 

Taehyung snapped out from his daydream and looked at his brother who looks worried to him.

 

"Are you okay Taetae?" Sungwoon asked as he walks forward the study table, "Do you have any problem with your studies?"

 

"Oh no hyung, I just. . suddenly remembered the first time we met, that was one of the happiest time of my life", Taehyung answered and a smile formed on his face as he looks at the frame placed next to him. A photo of him and his family.

 

"That's one of the happiest time of my life as well", Sungwoon moved closer and hugged his brother who was seated from behind as he gently pats his hair. "I'm really happy to finally have a brother, and you were so small and cute that time but now, how can you be taller than me?"

 

Taehyung chuckled as his brother is right. He was so small that time and they had big height difference, but it's different now. Their height gap's not that big but he is still taller than his brother, plus his brother's such a baby face that sometimes it was mistaken that he is the older one.

 

"Hyung I remember when you told me that you would protect me and that I can depend on you, but I'm big now, old enough to help you with --" the younger one was cut offed immediately.

 

"No. We've talked about this right?" Sungwoon let go from the hug and faced his brother. "You know I want you to just study, focus with your studies. You don't have to worry about anything. Okay?"

 

"How can I not worry if I literally can see you get thinner as time goes by? Dark spots under your eyes are visible, even make up cannot conceal them. You're worn out from working and studying. You know I can also work. I want you to depend with me as well hyung", Taehyung was holding himself. He feels like he wants to cry but he can't. His brother must see him as a strong one.

 

 

Sungwoon has been working during weekdays on a cafe near their university. His shift starts after his class. He barely gets 5 hours of sleep as he also need to study for his class the next day. And during weekends, he works on a convenience store during daytime and at night he works as a delivery guy for a Chinese restaurant. His day off from his weekday work was scheduled same to his rest day from university but he took those days as a tutor and whatever job that is available for that day. He works non-stop not just for himself, but mostly for Taehyung. He doesn't care if his body gets tired, he can endure it all for him. He just want to give all the best for his brother, although with their current situation he knows it wasn't enough. But he wants to keep his promise, be the brother to protect Taehyung at all cost.

 

 

"Tae. . I know you want to help me but trust me, I'm okay. I can do it. I'm already in my last year, soon as I graduate I promise things would be much better. Trust your hyung, okay?"

"But--"

"No buts please? Please focus with just your studies and let me work for us"

 

 

He doesn't want to give in but he knows he can never win with his brother. They've been discussing about this for the nth time and it's always just a nod that he can do at the end.

 

* * *

 

"Finding a sugar daddy is my only life goal right now"

 

Jimin, Taehyung's friend almost burst out the food he was eating.

 

"What?! Are you out of your mind Kim Taehyung??" Jimin asked with widen eyes as he nudge Hojung on his elbow. "Say something to this dummy"

 

"You know Taetae, I work with your brother --" Hojung tried to blackmail his friend but it actually backfired on him. 

 

"No you are not threatening me Go Hojung or else I won't help you with that senior you have been crushing since our first year" Taehyung, now is the one threatening his friend, even pointing his fork on him.

 

"Okay Chim, I tried but you know this guy, he'd do whatever he wants" Hojung pats Jimin on his head and continued with his food.

 

"What the fuck? I can also help you with your crush" Jimin protested but the three of them knows that Taehyung had connections with that senior who is Hojung's biggest crush and love life is Hojung's "priority" now.

 

"But how are you gonna find a sugar daddy?" Hojung asked, "or won't it be better to find a sugar mommy instead?"

 

Taehyung is very open with his sexuality. He knows he is bisexual and he is glad people who are precious to him accepts him for it.

 

"I just feel like sugar daddies are better and don't worry I can find one. Just promise me that no one is to tell Sungwoon hyung about this, okay??", he glared at his friends and showed up his not so famous box smile right after his friends gave him the assurance they are not telling his brother about his plans.

 

 

Taehyung just really hope he can find one and not that he has the rights to be picky at times like this, but he honestly hopes he finds someone who is hot and handsome and of course rich enough to help him and his hyung.

 

 

"Where should I look for one. .hmm?"

 

 

 

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors ><


End file.
